With the development of the internet of vehicles technology and industry, a conventional definition of the internet of vehicles already cannot encompass all content of the internet of vehicles. As defined by the internet of vehicles industry technology innovation strategic alliance, the internet of vehicles is a large-scale system network in which wireless communication and information exchange are performed between a vehicle and X (X: vehicle, road, pedestrian, Internet, and the like) on the basis of an intra-vehicle network, an inter-vehicle network, and a vehicle-mounted mobile internet according to an agreed communications protocol and data exchange standard.
A social network is a social virtual platform that is well known and widely used by people. People are used to sharing their information on the social network and viewing information shared by friends.
In real life, when a user goes on a tour with multiple friends by drive, the user may share some interesting content, for example, a funny video, with another friend by using a vehicle-mounted antenna. In this case, the content shared by the user may be received by a stranger around, which is not expected by the user.